Insects cause great losses and damages to human agriculture, food supply, post-harvest storage, horticulture, animal health and public health. While advances have been made in the control of these insects, these insects have been able to adapt and evade the control measures.
Animals from flies to humans are equipped with biological sensors for sensing the environment and its changes, and help dictate the behavioral response to the environmental changes. Accordingly, there remains a need for methods identifying compounds that are species specific modulators of biological sensors.